Tag
by YuYaFan
Summary: All he wanted was a game of tag...or did he?


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.

**Title: **Tag

**Prompt: **6

**Pairing: **All

**Other Characters: **monkey team

**Genre: **Family/Friendship

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Otto tries to get Gibson to play, Gibson is one stubborn monkey.

It was a quiet day in the Super Robot. The Monkey team was enjoying a day of relaxing. No threats had come to the city so the team could spend the day however they wanted.

"Tag!"

Or at least how Otto wanted.

_**CRASH!**_

"Otto! That was an important experiment!"

"Whoops, sorry Gibby."

The blue scientist grumbled.

"Well could you please go play somewhere else, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Aww c'mon Gibson, come and play tag with me!" the green monkey exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry Otto, but I'm busy and I…"

"Oh c'mon Gibson please!"

"No Otto."

"Please!"

"No Otto."

"Please with sugar, colorful sprinkles and a cherry on top!" Otto whined, making his eyes in a pleading puppy dog look.

"I…"

"Please?"

_**Tick- tock, Tick- tock**_

"No."

"Awww! C'mon!" Otto pouted when his puppy dog eyes had no effect on the blue scientist.

"I said no Otto. Now could you please leave, I'm busy with an important formula." Gibson turned back toward the small chemical table and began working again. Behind him though, Otto wasn't leaving. In fact, the green mechanic was thinking. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind and he smiled.

"Okay Gibson you win, I won't bother you." Otto said as if defeated.

"Thank you. Now goodbye Otto." Gibson replied not turning around. Which meant he never saw the green tail that reached toward the table.

"But before I go…" Otto started, his tail reaching closer.

"Otto, what could…"

"I'm going to need this!" Otto exclaimed as his tail grabbed one of the chemical beakers and pulled it away.

"Otto! I need that!" Gibson shouted as the green monkey grinned at him.

"You gotta catch me first!" he said, racing out of the room.

"Otto get back here!" Gibson yelled, making chase after his brother.

"Haha! C'mon Gibby! Catch me if you can!" Otto laughed as the two raced down the hallway.

"Otto!" Gibson screeched, reaching toward the chemical before it was quickly pulled away.

"Nu-uh Gibson, can't take it that way." Otto smiled innocently and entered one of the tubes to go down into the control room. Gibson followed in a separate tube.

((_Meanwhile, in the Control Room_))

Chiro, Sprx, Antauri and Nova were gathered in the control room waiting patiently for Otto to come down.

"Do you think he got Gibson?" Sprx asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that…" before anymore could be said, the team heard the sound of the tubes bringing something down.

As the team watched, Otto sprang from the first tube and ran over to them, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys I got…" Otto was cut off when the second platform slid down and Gibson raced out of the second tube.

"Otto!" the blue monkey yelled, sliding to a stop in front of his team. He noticed that Chiro, Antauri and Nova were all smiling at him while Sprx looked unhappy to say the least. Otto on the other hand was jumping up and down happily.

"I told you I told you! I told you I could get him to come out of his lab. So pay up Sprx." The green monkey cheered going to stand in front of the red pilot. Gibson stood in his spot shocked. Otto and Sprx had made a bet to see if he could get him out of his lab? While he could admit it was a clever move, the blue medic didn't like the idea of being the target of the other's bets. Smiling brightly, he addressed the others.

"What a clever way to get me away from my lab Otto. In fact it was such a clever move, I want to do something for me." He stated. The others stared at him in shock, thinking that he would have been mad about the bet they hadn't expected him to act to well. Otto and Sprx seemed to be the most shocked.

"Umm, what's that?" Otto asked almost timidly. Gibson continued to smile.

"Could you shake that beaker for me? Since I only needed it to be shaken to finish it, I'll let you do the honors." Gibson said. Otto stared at him blankly.

"Oh, okay." Otto began to shake the bottle. Gibson moved closer to Chiro, Antauri and Nova.

"You might want to step back he whispered to them. Nodding they took his advice.

"So what is this supposed to…" Sprx began to ask but was suddenly cut off when a puff of smoke emitted from the beaker, covering Otto and Sprx.

"Gibson, what was in that vile?" Antauri asked. Gibson smirked.

"You'll find out in three…two…one…" Gibson counted down as the smoke cleared. And when it did, the team couldn't help but laugh.

Standing before them was a neon pink Otto and a neon green Sprx. Both monkeys looked down at themselves and were shocked. Meanwhile the rest of the team continued to laugh.

"Gibson, what is that stuff?" Nova asked, trying to contain a fit of giggles. Gibson smiled.

"Oh just a little chemical that turns animal fur into bright colors." The blue scientist laughed at the two gaping monkeys. Sprx turned toward Otto and growled.

"You grabbed the vile that turns fur neon colors!" he yelled. Otto shrugged.

"I didn't know! But hey, that green kind of looks good on you Sprx." Sprx growled again.

"I'll tell you how I feel about it…come back here Otto!" the bright green monkey shouted as he chased the pink monkey around the room. The rest of the team continued to laugh, the other three members reminding themselves not to mess with Gibson again. And of course Otto and Sprx would now think twice before making a bet like that against him.

All in all, Otto did get to have his game of tag. But it wasn't as fun as he had originally hoped it would be.

*End*

Me: so, whatcha think?

Gibson: that was brilliant.

Otto: I'm pink!

Sprx: why am I green?

Me: duh, how dumb would it be if I made Otto green?

Sprx: point.

Gibson: R&R everyone, tell her what you think.

Me: yes please!

All: Bye!


End file.
